


What if she was found first?

by ThoughtsThatAreWeird



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Gen, early season 1
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-27
Updated: 2020-07-27
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:21:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 452
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25555015
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThoughtsThatAreWeird/pseuds/ThoughtsThatAreWeird
Summary: What if, the crystal gems met spinel during season 1 of Steven Universe?
Comments: 2
Kudos: 10





	What if she was found first?

“I want to warp this time!” Steven said and ran onto the warp pad.  
“Okay, Steven, remember we need to go to this Pyramid Temple.” Pearl said.  
“Yeah, I remember. Everyone get on the wrap!” Steven waited until Garnet, Amethyst, and Pearl got on and then stretched out his arms.he grunted a bit and the warp light up and they were traveling. “See! I got us here! Wait-”  
“Steven, we need to go” Pearl ordered as if they were in danger being there..  
“Friends?” said a very soft voice but it was raspy. The gem was standing at attention.  
“Steven, we need to go right now.” Pearl repeated.  
“How did you get here?” the gem asked, not breaking her stance.  
“Pearl, where are we?” Steven asked.  
“This is Pink Diamond’s garden. Do you know where she is? We were supposed to be playing a game but I haven't seen her in thousands of years.” the gem asked.   
“Pink Diamond was shattered.” Steven replied.  
“Sha-” the little gems position relaxed and her knees fell to the ground. “Shattered? But how?”  
“Steven we need to go.” Pearl demanded.  
“But she doesn’t look harmful.” Steven said and ran over to her. “My name is Steven, what's yours?”  
“My-my name is Spinel.” the little gem said.  
“That’s Amethyst, Garnet, and-” steven started  
“Pearl? Why do you-” spinel began.  
“Steven, we need to get to the Pyramid Temple.” Pearl insisted  
“Pink’s gone.” Spinel said, still in disbelief.  
“Pearl but we need to help her!” Steven pleaded.  
“But-!” Pearl started but before she could get any other words out Garnet placed her hand on Pearl’s shoulder.   
“What can be the harm?” Garnet said. “She’s just alone.” Garnet added, seeing the distress on Pearl’s face.  
“Please can we bring her back to the temple?” Steven pleaded.  
“But-” Pearl started and Spinel did her puppy dog eyes, “Okay, fine.”  
“YAY!” Spinel said and cartwheeled around steven. “Oh, we are going to have so much fun.” she said and wrapped steven in a big hug. “You won’t regret it!”  
“Let’s go back home!” Steven said and lead Spinel to the warp pad. He then teleported them back to their temple. “This is home!”  
“Oh! It’s lovely!”  
Pearl waited a moment and then said “you know we can’t keep her here for long. She has no place to live.”  
“This is nice!” Spinel commented as she sat on the couch. “Oh and springy!” she said and started to bounce on top making different shapes and forms.  
“Oh heck yeah!” Amethyst said and started to bounce with her, changing her form on occasion.  
Imagine if before the end of season 1, Spinel was found and she had adventures with the Crystal Gems.


End file.
